Wu's Family Story
by Lee EunSook
Summary: Zitao menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat Yifan terkejut. Tapi Yifan tetap berpikir kalau dua orang member saja sudah cukup untuk membuat keluarga kecilnya bahagia. EXO FanFiction/KrisTao/GS My First FanFiction


Cast: Wu Zitao - Wu Yifan

Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo

Mrs. Wu - Kim Minseok

Huang Zitao

Cuap cuap author: Genderswitch! Karena jujur aku masih agak geli kalau bikin FF yaoi, tapi aku pecinta FF yaoi alias shounen-ai! Keep ship KrisTao #LOL Typo is still alive(?)

Happy reading!

'IBU'

Zitao hanya memandang kata yang tertulis di papan tulis kelasnya itu dengan tatapan kosong. Zitao tak tau, sungguh tak tau ibu itu apa dan bagaimana, walaupun sekarang umurnya sudah tujuh tahun. Bukankah anak berumur tujuh tahun harusnya sudah mengerti peranan seorang ibu dalam hidupnya?! Tapi tidak dengan Zitao, dia bingung. Karena jika boleh jujur, Zitao tak pernah memikirkannya sampai Kim Minseok, guru bahasanya memintanya membuat karangan tentang 'IBU'. Akhirnya Zitao melepaskan pandangannya dari papan tulis dan lebih memilih melirik kearah Jongin yang sedang sibuk menulis karangannya tentang 'IBU'.

"Jongin, memang ibu itu apa?" tanya Zitao polos sambil melihat karangan Jongin yang ternyata sudah sangat panjang. Anak bernama Kim Jongin itu sepertinya sangat bersemangat menceritakan sang ibu.

"Ibu ya..." kata Jongin sambil meletakan jari telunjuk di dagunya tanda berpikir.

"Aku bingung menjelaskan, tapi yang aku tau, ibu itu adalah orang yang membuatkan sarapan untuk anaknya, ibu juga membuatkan bekal, lalu ibu juga selalu mengajak anaknya bermain dan mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Aku pikir ibu adalah orang yang mengerjakan hal-hal seperti itu karena ibuku juga melakukannya" kata Jongin menjelaskan pada Zitao yang terlihat berpikir.

"Ummm, Papaku mengerjakan semua yang dilakukan ibu untukku. Kalau begitu Papa adalah ibuku ya?!" kata Zitao menarik kesimpulan dan mulai membuka bukunya untuk mulai menulis tentang ibu.

"Eh?! Tentu saja bukan, Papa Zitao itu ayah, bukan ibu" protes Jongin sambil menarik buku Zitao.

"Eh?!" Zitao bertambah bingung karena pernyataan Jongin. Dan Jongin hanya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya membuka halaman terakhir buku Zitao dan menggambar dua bulatan disana.

"Nah, yang ini ayah" kata Jongin sambil menunjuk bulatan yang sengaja dibuat lebih besar dari yang lainnya, "ayah adalah orang yang akan berangkat pagi dan pulang saat malam, Appaku bilang, itu karena seorang ayah harus bekerja dan menghasilkan uang untuk membelikan anaknya makanan dan mainan"

"Lalu yang berikutnya ibu" kali ini Jongin menunjuk bulatan yang lebih kecil dari bulatan sebelumnya dan berkata, "nah, ini ibu dan ibu adalah orang yang mengerjakan hal-hal seperti yang aku jelaskan tadi. Jadi ayah dan ibu itu berbeda"

"Ahh, berarti Papa adalah ayah dan ibu Zitao, karena Papa melakukan keduanya untuk Zitao, iya kan?!" tanya Zitao sambil menarik bukunya kembali.

"YA! Mana bisa begitu, ayah ya ayah, ibu ya ibu" bentak Jongin geram dan berhasil membuat Zitao ketakutan.

Plakkkk!

"Sakit!" ringis Jongin sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Kyungsoo yang duduk dibelakang bangku Jongin dan Zitao dengan sebuah buku.

"Rasakan!" kata Kyungsoo singkat sebelum menghadap kearah Zitao dengan sebuah senyuman manis, "begini ya Zitao, ayah dan ibu itu berbeda. Ayah itu harus laki-laki, seperti Jongin, sementara ibu itu harus perempuan, seperti Zitao dan aku. Kamu mengerti?"

Zitao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Dan Kyungsoo tampak berpikir serius untuk memberikan penjelasan yang nantinya akan mudah dimengerti oleh Zitao.

"Ahh, begini" kata Kyungsoo beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan kearah Jongin, "Jongin kan laki-laki dan Kyungsoo adalah perempuan, lalu bayangkan saja kalau kami menikah. Setelah menikah, Kyungsoo akan melahirkan seorang anak yaitu Zitao. Nah, Jongin ini adalah ayah Zitao dan Kyungsoo adalah ibu Zitao"

"Kenapa harus Kyungsoo yang melahirkan Zitao, kenapa bukan Jongin saja?" tanya Zitao sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo lalu Jongin.

"Hehh, tentu saja harus aku karena aku perempuan dan aku ibunya. Yang bisa melahirkan itu hanya ibu, Zitao" jawab Kyungsoo sambil berjalan kembali ke bangkunya.

"Apa jangan-jangan Zitao sebenarnya tidak punya ibu ya?" celetuk Jongin, "maksudku, selama ini kita hanya tau ayah Zitao saja sementara ibunya..."

"Tidak mungkin, kalau Zitao tidak punya ibu, siapa yang melahirkannya?" potong Kyungsoo.

"Mana aku ta..."

Kringggggggg... Kringggggggg...

Bunyi bel tanda pelajaran berakhir memotong perdebatan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Guru bahasa mereka pun sudah mengucapkan kata penutup untuk kelas hari ini. "Jangan lupa tugas karangannya dikerjakan, karena minggu depan dikumpulkan dan karangan terbaik akan dibacakan didepan kelas" pesan Minseok, sang guru bahasa, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kelas yang langsung kosong karena murid-muridnya yang langsung berhamburan keluar untuk bertemu orang tua mereka yang sudah menunggu untuk menjemput anak-anaknya.

"Huahh, hari ini Eomma dan Appa yang menjemputku. Aku pulang duluan, dah Zitao dah Kyungsoo" kata Jongin sambil berlari kearah Eomma dan Appanya yang sedang menunggu Jongin di gerbang sekolah. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Zitao yang masih harus menunggu jemputan mereka. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah kursi panjang dekat gerbang sekolah. Dan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan mereka berdua mulai mengobrol tentang koleksi boneka mereka, setidaknya sampai seseorang datang.

"Hai sayang, hai Zitao" sapa seorang perempuan yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Kyungsoo.

"Eomma!" teriak Kyungsoo yang langsung memeluk ibunya sayang.

"Kyung-ie rindu pada Eomma?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo sambil membalas pelukkan sang anak dan Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban, "aishhh, manisnya"

Ibu Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan pelukkannya dan memandang Zitao, "sebenarnya Ahjumma ingin menemani Zitao menunggu seperti biasanya, tapi hari ini ayah Kyungsoo sedang kurang sehat sehingga Ahjumma harus segera pulang. Zitao tak apa jika harus menunggu sendirian?" tanya ibu Kyungsoo.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Semoga Ahjussi cepat sembuh" jawab Zitao.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pulang duluan Zitao. Hati-hati ya?!" kata ibu Kyungsoo sambil mengacak-acak rambut milik Zitao.

"Bye Zitao!"

"Bye Kyungsoo!"

Zitao kembali duduk di kursi panjang bedanya kali ini Zitao sendirian, padahal sudah 15 menit sejak Kyungsoo pergi dan masih belum ada yang menjemput Zitao. Dan ingatannya akan pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin saat kelas bahasa kembali terngiang.

Kenapa Zitao hanya punya Papa? Ketika anak-anak lain memiliki ayah dan ibu, kenapa Zitao hanya memiliki salah satunya? Kenapa Tuhan tak membiarkan Zitao memiliki keduanya? Berbagai macam pertanyaan yang diawali kata 'kenapa' mulai berhamburan didalam kepala Zitao. Sampai seseorang datang dan membuyarkan lamunan Zitao.

"Maaf! Papa terlambat!" kata orang itu.

"Hemm" gumam Zitao singkat sambil menghampiri Papanya. Papa Zitao yang merasakan keanehan pada sikap Zitao mulai berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Zitao. Pria tinggi tersebut mengangkat dagu Zitao agar matanya bisa menatap mata Zitao yang memancarkan kesedihan, "ada apa?" tanyanya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Papanya Zitao malah balik bertanya, "Pa, apa Tuhan itu baik?"

"Hah? Zitao menanyakan apa?"

Sebenarnya Papa Zitao bisa mendengar dengan baik apa yang ditanyakan oleh Zitao. Tapi Papa Zitao enggan menjawabnya, sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk bertanya balik. Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu seakan menampar dirinya.

Zitao hanya menggeleng lalu mulai beranjak mendekati mobil Papanya, "Pa, ayo pulang! Zitao mengantuk"

"Ah, ya" jawab Papa Zitao sambil menatap anak perempuannya dengan tatapan terluka.

###Wu's Family Story###

Selama perjalanan pulang, tak ada percakapan antara Zitao dan Papanya. Berbeda dari biasanya, dimana Zitao selalu berbicara panjang lebar tentang semua hal yang terjadi hari itu di sekolahnya. Dan itu membuat Papa Zitao merasa tak nyaman, Papa Zitao akan memulai percakapan ketika handphone-nya berbunyi nyaring menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

'Yeob...'

'Yifan, kamu dimana? Dan dimana cucuku?'

Wu Yifan, Papa Zitao, menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya. Dan segera memberikannya pada Zitao yang menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Nenek. Bicaralah dengannya, Papa harus konsentrasi menyetir. Kamu tau nenekmu itu seperti apa kan?!" kata Yifan, membuat Zitao sedikit terkekeh dan mengambil handphone Papanya dan mulai mengobrol dengan seseorang diseberang telepon.

'Nenek, ini aku Zitao'

'Zitao? Kamu bersama Papamu?'

'Ya. Papa ada disebelahku dan sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir'

'Ah, katakan pada Papamu agar menyetir lebih cepat. Nenek bisa mati bosan karena menunggu di apartemen kalian yang sepi ini, lagi pula nenek membawa makanan kesukaanmu Zitao-er, ayo makan bersama'

'Benarkah? Nenek ada di apartemen kami? Baiklah aku akan meminta Papa menyetir lebih cepat. Sampai bertemu nanti nenek'

Zitao mengakhiri teleponnya dan memberikan handphone tersebut pada Papanya sambil berkata, "Nenek ada di apartemen sekarang dan nenek bilang kalau nenek membawa makanan kesukaanku. Ayo cepat Papa cepat!"

"Hei hei, sampai sesemangat itu?" protes Yifan sambil mengacak-acak rambut putrinya saya.

"Tentu saja, nenek sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Guangzhou ke Seoul. Masa aku tidak semangat?"

"Ok, Papa mengerti! Let's go!"

###Wu's Family Story###

"NENEK!" teriak Zitao ketika membuka pintu apartemennya. Membuat seorang perempuan yang sudah cukup berumur berlari dari arah dapur karena ingin memeluk Zitao.

"Huahh, cucuku"

"Hei hei, hentikan itu. Ini bukan drama yang selalu Mama tonton tiap malam" protes Yifan dan disambut juluran lidah dari ibu dan putrinya yang masih saling memeluk. Walau setelahnya Yifan pasti diacuhkan oleh dua orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Ahh, Zitao sayang, Papamu pasti tidak mengurusmu dengan baik. Lihatlah, kantung matamu sepertinya jadi lebih tebal" kata sang nenek sambil menyentuh bagian bawah mata Zitao yang memang sedikit lebih gelap.

"Ini bukan kantung mata Nenek, tapi ini wo can. Papa bilang aku terlihat manis dengan wo can-ku karena aku terlihat seperti panda" jawab Zitao sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, nenek mengerti. Zitao memang baby panda nenek yang paling manis. Kalau begitu cepat ganti baju dan kita makan" seru sang nenek dan mendorong tubuh Zitao ke kamarnya.

Yifan yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dan menjadi penonton setia drama yang selalu dimainkan putri dan ibunya ketika bertemu hanya bisa tersenyum. Ibu Yifan pun menghampiri Yifan dan mengambil alih tas kerja milik Yifan serta tas sekolah Zitao yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Yifan.

"Bukankah semakin hari Zitao makin mirip dengan seseorang?" goda nyonya Wu sambil mulai berjalan kearah meja makan dan menyimpan tas milik Yifan juga Zitao disana.

"Ma..." rajuk Yifan ketika ibunya mulai membahas topik yang menurutnya sedikit sensitif.

"Ok ok, Mama tidak akan membahasnya, tapi setidaknya siapkan dirimu jika suatu saat Zitao akan menanyakan soal ibunya"

"Ya, aku tau" jawab Yifan malas, karena dia sudah tau kelanjutannya jika mereka sudah membahas soal ini.

"Yifan, kamu yakin..." bujuk sang Mama, namun belum selesai kalimat itu keluar Yifan segera memotongnya.

"Ma, kita sudah sangat sering membahas ini dan jawabanku masih tetap sama" tegas Yifan membuat nyonya Wu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kamu memang tak membutuhkannya, tapi Zitao" rayu nyonya Wu lagi.

"Zitao memilikiku, Ma. Dan aku pikir keluarga kecilku sudah sangat bahagia hanya dengan dua orang anggota didalamnya" balas Yifan.

"Nenek, ayo makan" panggil Zitao dan menghentikan perdebatan kecil antara ibu dan putranya tersebut.

Nyonya Wu tersenyum dan menyuruh Zitao serta Yifan untuk segera duduk. Melayani Yifan dan Zitao layaknya seorang istri dan ibu. Menanyakan keseharian Zitao yang harus tinggal hanya bersama Yifan di apartemen mereka yang cukup luas. Tak lupa menggosipkan kebiasaan Yifan yang sulit bangun pagi sampai membuat Zitao terlambat ke sekolah dan tak lupa cerita tentang bagaimana seringnya Yifan terlambat untuk menjemput Zitao sampai-sampai Zitao berteman baik dengan penjaga sekolahnya. Cerita-cerita dari Zitao pada neneknya yang apa adanya membuat makan siang keluarga Wu hari ini lebih berwarna dari biasanya.

Sebenarnya Zitao sangat senang neneknya ada disini sekarang, tapi ingatannya kembali melayang kearah percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin saat disekolah tadi. Jadi saat ini Zitao terus memperhatikan punggung neneknya yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring, sementara Zitao duduk di meja makan sambil memakan buah strawberry kesukaannya. Zitao berpikir, bahkan Papanya punya ibu yaitu nenek Zitao, tapi kenapa Zitao tidak?! Apa Zitao begitu nakal sampai Tuhan tidak mau memberinya seorang ibu?

Memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu membuat Zitao mengantuk, terlalu banyak kata 'kenapa' membuatnya sedikit lelah, lagi pula sepertinya ini sudah masuk jam tidur sore milik Zitao. Terlihat dari mata Zitao yang mulai terlihat sayu. Kepala Zitao berkali-kali terjatuh dan kadang-kadang terantuk meja makan dan Yifan yang baru keluar dari kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian hanya tersenyum melihat Zitao yang setengah sadar berusaha untuk tidak tertidur.

Yifan mendekati Zitao dan menggendongnya menuju sebuah sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Yifan masih tetap menggendong Zitao dan mulai menepuk-nepuk punggung Zitao dengan sayang, setidaknya hal itu biasanya cukup membantu membuat Zitao tertidur. Dan yang paling menyenangkan dari kegiatan ini adalah, karena Yifan bisa merasakan nafas Zitao yang hangat menerpa dadanya.

"Papa..." panggil Zitao yang sepertinya masih berusaha untuk tidak tertidur.

"Hemm?!" gumam Yifan membalas panggilan Zitao.

"Tuhan itu baik atau tidak?" tanya Zitao.

Pertanyaan ini lagi, pikir Yifan. Yifan yakin kalau dia tak bisa selamanya mengelak dari pertanyaan Zitao yang satu ini. Apa yang harus Yifan jawab? Sementara sekarang dibenak Yifan mulai bermunculan segala hal yang membuatnya begitu kecewa pada Tuhan.

"Tuhan jahat ya, Pa?"

"Eh?! Kenapa Zitao berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Yifan kaget karena pernyataan Zitao.

"Hemm, karena Tuhan tidak memberikanku Mama" jawab Zitao sambil menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Yifan dan menatap Papanya itu, "hari ini guru bahasaku meminta kami membuat karangan tentang 'IBU', aku bingung karena aku tak tau ibu itu apa dan bagaimana jadi aku bertanya pada Jongin. Dan aku menyadari kalau aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak punya ibu", Zitao sedikit memberi jeda pada penjelasannya sebelum berkata, "bahkan Papa saja punya ibu, tapi kenapa aku tidak? Apa karena Zitao sangat nakal? Atau karena Tuhan itu jahat sampai tidak membolehkan Zitao memiliki Mama?"

Yifan sangat kaget mendengar penjelasan Zitao. Yifan memang sudah siap kalau suatu saat Zitao akan menanyakan soal ibunya, tapi Yifan tak pernah menyangka kalau putrinya akan berpikir sejauh itu.

Yifan membelai sayang rambut hitam panjang milik putrinya itu dan meletakan kepala Zitao di dadanya lagi dan berkata, "siapa yang mengatakan kalau Zitao tidak mempunyai ibu? Tentu saja, kamu memilikinya sayang. Hanya saja, kamu memiliki Mama dengan cara yang berbeda"

"Maksud Papa?" tanya Zitao tak mengerti.

"Kamu memiliki Mamamu disini" jawab Yifan sambil menunjuk jantung Zitao, "Zitao mau tau alasannya?! Alasannya bukan karena kamu anak yang nakal, tapi karena Tuhan percaya kalau Zitao adalah anak yang lebih kuat dibanding anak-anak lainnya. Papa benarkan?!"

Zitao mengangguk didalam pelukkan Yifan sebagai jawaban dan kembali mendengarkan penjelasan Papanya.

"Dan itu membuktikan kalau Tuhan itu tidak jahat, tapi Tuhan itu baik, sangat baik" kata Yifan melanjutkan penjelasannya, "karena kebaikan Tuhan, Papa bisa bertemu dengan Mamamu. Tuhan memberikan Papa kasih sayang yang sama besarnya dengan apa yang Dia berikan pada Mamamu sehingga kami bisa menikah. Setelah itu Tuhan memberikan Papa seorang putri yang cantik bernama Wu Zitao. Yang selalu membuat Papa tersenyum karena kehadirannya. Ah, dan Tuhan juga tak lupa memberikan Papa rumah yang nyaman, agar suatu hari nanti Zitao bisa bermain dan berlari didalamnya. Menebarkan kehangatan yang membuat semua kesedihan Papa pergi menjauh dan digantikan dengan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Sekarang Zitao mengerti?"

Yifan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi Zitao, tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah wajah damai Zitao yang sudah tertidur pulas.

Yifan tersenyum lembut sebelum mengangkat tubuh Zitao dan membawanya ke kamar Zitao yang dipenuhi dengan panda. Yifan menidurkan Zitao di kasur miliknya dan mengecup kening Zitao cukup lama. Tersenyum sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan keluar dan betapa terkejutnya Yifan ketika ia menutup pintu kamar Zitao Yifan disambut oleh ibunya yang sedang menangis diam-diam.

"Ah, Tao pasti sangat menyesal karena meninggalkan Zitao begitu cepat" isak ibu Yifan sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Mama..." panggil Yifan sambil mendekati ibunya dan memeluknya.

"Aku merindukannya Yifan, aku merindukan Tao, aku merindukan Zitao yang lainnya"

"Hemmm, aku juga merindukannya Mama. Aku merindukan Huang Zitao-ku. Huang Zitao-ku yang memberikan kehidupan untuk Wu Zitao-ku" kata Yifan, dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari mata tajamnya.

###Wu's Family Story###

"Jadi karangan punya Zitao sudah selesai?" tanya Jongin ketika Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Zitao serta guru bahasa mereka, Minseok, sedang duduk di bangku panjang dekat gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu jemputan orang tua ketiga anak berumur tujuh tahun itu.

"Hemmm" gumam Zitao sambil menganggukan kepalanya senang.

"Sudah aku bilang kan kalau Zitao pasti punya ibu" kata Kyungsoo dengan bangga karena merasa memenangkan perdebatan kecilnya dengan Jongin kemarin.

"Iya, Jongin salah, lalu Mamamu ada dimana Zitao?" tanya Jongin yang masih penasaran.

"Disini" jawab Zitao sambil menunjuk jantungnya.

"Hah?!" kaget Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak mengerti.

Minseok yang dari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar setia ketiga muridnya pun cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Zitao, "Mamanya Zitao sudah meninggal?" tanya Minseok ragu-ragu.

"Hemm, nenek bilang Mama meninggal setelah melahirkan Zitao dan sekarang Mama ada di tempat yang lebih baik. Lagi pula sekarang ada Zitao yang sudah berjanji untuk menggantikan Mama untuk Papa" jelas Zitao sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo yang sudah cukup mengerti arah pembicaraan Zitao dan gurunya segera memeluk Zitao dan menangis. Sepertinya Kyungsoo merasa bersalah kepada Zitao, Kyungsoo ingat perkataan ibunya, ibu Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau tidak semua anak seberuntung Kyungsoo yang memiliki orang tua yang lengkap. Dan anak tersebut biasanya akan sedih jika seseorang mengingatkan hal itu pada anak tersebut.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo menangis?"

"Maaf, Kyungsoo tidak tau" isak Kyungsoo sambil terus memeluk Zitao, sementara Jongin yang tidak peka semakin bingung.

Zitao yang awalnya menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo agar berhenti menangis, malah ikut menangis karena merasa bahwa ialah penyebab Kyungsoo menangis. Untung ibu Kyungsoo segera datang, dan setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Minseok, ibu Kyungsoo pun segera mengajak Kyungsoo dan Jongin pulang, Jongin memang sudah biasa dititipkan di rumah Kyungsoo jika orang tuanya tidak bisa menjemput. Dan sambil berpamitan ibu Kyungsoo berkata pada Zitao kalau ini bukan salahnya. Dan Zitao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun matanya masih meneteskan air mata.

Setelah 20 menit semenjak kepergian Kyungsoo, akhirnya Yifan datang untuk menjemput Zitao. Dan Yifan sangat kaget ketika melihat putrinya yang masih terisak dipelukan Minseok. Mau tidak mau Minseok pun menjelaskan alasan Zitao menangis kepada Yifan. Dan Yifan hanya bisa membungkukkan badannya sambil meminta maaf dan berterima kasih. Anaknya memang cengeng dan sensitif, pikir Yifan.

Yifan mengendong Zitao ke mobilnya dan mendudukan Zitao yang masih terisak di kursi penumpang. Yifan juga menghapus air mata Zitao yang masih mengalir.

"Masih menangis juga?!" tanya Yifan sambil menunduk untuk menatap mata Zitao. Yifan hanya menghela nafas ketika tau kalau Zitao masih menangis, tapi merasa tak kehilangan akal, Yifan merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul berwarna hitam dan berbentuk segi enam, lalu memakaikannya di leher Zitao.

"Ini apa?" tanya Zitao sambil sesekali terisak.

"Ini kalung kesedihan" jawab Yifan dengan wajah yang serius, "jika Zitao sedang sedih maka bandulnya akan berwarna hitam pekat seperti ini. Tapi jika Zitao sedang bahagia maka bandulnya akan berwarna putih keperakkan seperti ini..." kata Yifan sambil menunjukkan kalung yang ia gunakan, yang bentuknya sama persis seperti yang sekarang dipakai oleh Zitao.

"Warnanya tidak putih" komentar Zitao, karena warna bandul milik Yifan memang tidak putih keperakkan tapi abu-abu tua.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa Papa sepenuhnya bahagia kalau putri Papa sedang menangis?!"

Zitao menghapus air matanya dan menatap kalung pemberian Papanya itu dengan seksama, "kalung ini bisa membaca dengan baik perasaan pemakainya. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Papa tidak tau, karena kalung itu adalah kado dari Mamamu saat ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang pertama atau mungkin bisa dibilang yang terakhir" jawab Yifan sambil menunjukkan ukiran yang membentuk kata 'KrisTao' dibelakang kalung tersebut.

"Siapa 'KrisTao'?"

"Kris itu panggilan sayang Mamamu untuk Papa. Dan Tao panggilan sayang Papa untuk Mama" jawab Yifan.

"Seperti namaku ya Wu ZiTAO" komentar Zitao sambil menekankan tiga huruf terakhir dari namanya.

"Namamu kan memang sama dengan nama Mamamu sayang, Z.I.T.A.O. Hanya berbeda marga mungkin, jika kamu adalah Wu Zitao maka Mamamu adalah Huang Zitao. Apa nenekmu tidak memberitahukannya?"

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya dan Yifan hanya menghela nafasnya, "nenekmu itu pasti malah menceritakan yang aneh dan hal-hal pentingnya pasti ia lewatkan begitu saja"

"Oya? Aku pikir tidak, cerita nenek soal Papa yang mendapatkan serangan wushu dari Mama saat awal perkenalan itu sangat penting" goda Zitao membuat wajah Yifan memerah karena malu.

"Aku jadi ingin belajar wushu" tambah Zitao yang sepertinya sudah kembali menjadi Zitao yang ceria.

"Tidak!" tolak Yifan pada permintaan putrinya.

"Ayolah, Pa..." rajuk Zitao pada Yifan, "bukankah itu sangat keren"

"Tidak!"

"Ya sudah, aku akan meminta nenek saja untuk mendaftarkanku ke klub wushu yang ada disekitar apartemen"

"YAK! Jangan bawa-bawa nenekmu" kata Yifan tak mau kalah.

Ayah dan anak itu terus bertengkar, dan tanpa mereka sadari bandul kalung mereka sudah berpendar menjadi berwarna putih keperakan. Mungkin Yifan benar, dua orang anggota di keluarga kecilnya sudah cukup untuk mengikat kebahagian agar selalu bersama mereka.

End!

Review?! Kritik dan saran?! Allowed!


End file.
